


Light In The Darkness

by Rachel102



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, Magic, Mischief, Original Character(s), Seidr, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel102/pseuds/Rachel102
Summary: A young child just trying to figure out her way in the realm of Asgard. That is until she is invited to her first royal invitation to her first royal gathering where she meets the young Prince Loki. That is until a  cruel trick sends her running for the hills, that is until she returns when they are both much, much older.This will eventually cover the events of Thor, Avengers, Thor Dark World, and Ragnarok  and eventually infinity war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked the idea of Loki/Thor meeting the main character as a younger children.

Every little girls dream as a child was a chance to visit the center of the city. More specifically the golden castle that looked as if it could touch the sky. It stood as a beacon of hope among the nine realms at least that was what my papa told me. The palace always seemed to glisten in the light of the bright sun or reflecting the moons lights from far away. I wanted more than anything a chance to visit one day when I was older.

Mamma and papa always went to visit the golden glistening palace, and come home to tell me all of their stories and their visits each time they were called away. My parents always told me that they worked for the Allfather and Allmother and nothing more than their simple explanation left much to the curious mind of mine. Could they be magnificent warriors that lead troops into battles? Or could they simply be the servants cleaning up the messes of noble lords and ladies? I used to create wild stories about what they actually did when they were visiting the palace.

There was one day when papa finally did tell me what he did at the palace it left me with more questions than answers.

“Your mother and I are the Allfathers personal advisors. One day you too will advise the next Allfather just like we do,” he would tell me as we ventured into the town for groceries and herbs. What exactly did advising the Allfather entail and what made my parents so special to be invited by the Allfather?

“Papa,” I started as we took a break from wandering the busy city streets. “Why are you both so special to the Allfather?” I asked looking up at my father who had his eyes closed thinking about what to say next. Papa always closed his eyes when he was deep in thought. When he opened his eyes he looked down at me sitting on the bench and smiled his hand patted my head.

“You come from a very important family stretching back centuries and centuries of very strong and powerful warriors of Asgard. Your mother too comes from a strong ancient family that is renowned for specialization in wielding Seidr in Vanaheim. What you know as magic or sorcery runs through your veins as well as the hearts of strong warrior.” He finished standing from the bench we were both sitting on and he held out his hand, and I grabbed it tightly. “We should be getting back before your mother starts to worry,” he said as we weaved through the large crowds of people, merchants, and shops making our way back to our small home just outside the main city. I knew then that would be one of my favorite stories that my papa had ever told me.

That was the first time that he had been calling magic seidr. I remember as a young child wanting more than anything to make my parents and my ancestors proud. I wanted to be as strong of a warrior as my papa, and as gifted with seidr as my mother. I wanted to learn as much as I could from spells, to using ruins, and even casting my own illusions. I had to teach myself the foundations of using magic on my own since my parents were frequently gone and my basic schooling did not teach seidr. I borrowed my parent’s collection of books to study various forms, and how to better grasp my powers within me. I began asking my parents to bring me home books about magic and how to gain better control of it.

It was upon turning ten years of age papa said that I was ‘as gifted as a hundred year old mage’ with simple little spells and illusions I would cast for fun. I read just about every book I had on using magic and craved more, and I noted this feeling and desperate need for more power. I wanted more than anything for my mom to seriously train me for mastering more skills, and to follow in their footsteps.

“What would you like for your gift for your birthday my darling?” My mother asked wondering what she could possibly gift me.

“I want you to train me in seidr.” My mothers expression changed to a concerned look. “Please, I want to be as good as you are, and I will never ask for anything else ever again.” I begged hugging tightly to her legs and my mothers hands on my shoulders as she stooped down to my height to look at me in my eyes. “Are you certain that is what you want? It is no easy path for me to teach you.” She asked wanting to be sure that this was what I truly want.

“I want this more than anything I want to start training. Your magic is beautiful and I want mine to be too.” I said serious as I could ever be about anything ever. “You wont ask for anything else huh?” she said with a laugh standing up and running her hand through my hair creating a mess of tangles. I playfully swatted her hand away. “Fine I lied. I will probably ask for more books.” I replied crossing my arms. “So can I?” I asked afraid to hear the response.

“Your father and I will discuss your request later,” she sighed and my heart leapt in my chest for a glimmer of hope that I could finally take control of the powers flowing through my body just waiting to be used.

“Really?” I asked again wanting to be sure this was not a trick. “Really, really,” my mother replied looking back down at her papers on her desk. I leapt up from the chair and rushed to hug her tightly once again. “Thank you mamma, thank you, thank you, thank you!” her arms wrapped around me tightly squeezing my insides. “hmm well to make it up to you for having to wait on the gift. I think it is about time you go to your first royal ball. What do you think about that?” She questioned and I lifted my head up from the body of her dress. “Wait what?” I asked pulling myself away from her to make sure that she was serious.

“Me go to the palace with you and papa?” I questioned my eyes widening in uncertainty if this was actually a dream.

“Well if you don’t want to go I can always tell the Allmother that you are not interested.” My mother noted waving around an invitation in her hand with the seal broken on the paper. I quickly grabbed it from her flailing hands. “Let me see,” I said grabbing the paper frantically and quickly turning the paper upright to read what was inscribed on the fine paper.

_The Allmother would like to extend the invitation to our dear friend Iver and his family to the Winter Solstice festival at the request of his closest friend Odin. We strongly encourage bringing your daughter to attend seeing that she is of age and hopeful friend of the princes._

I screamed in excitement upon reading the letter. “Are you serious?”

“Aye stop screaming settle down.” My mother pleaded taking the letter back from me before I crumpled the invitation. I climbed on the chair next to my mother’s desk flailing my arms and legs out to try to relax. “When is it?” I wondered wanting to know how long I had to work on perfecting my little spells to impress the Allfather and Allmother with.

“At the end of the week, we shall be staying there for a three days for the festivities.” My face was hurting from the smile on my face. “Shall I tell Frigga you would like to attend then?” My mother asked pulling her gaze away from the papers on her desk. “You don’t even have to ask uhh yea.” I noted as I ran up to my room to grab a book or two and go to my favorite reading spot outside. “Where are you off too now?” Mother asked turning around in her chair. “To study more I want to get extra practice in.” I said before heading out our kitchen door to our backyard. I climbed up our large tree to my favorite branch where I could see over the nearby houses and the distance a glistening golden palace glistening in the sun.

 

I ate up the expressions of my school friends jealous faces when I told them that I was invited to my first royal ball. Their jaws were left hanging wide, and look of widened eyes were priceless. They grew even more envious when I told them that I would be going for an entire three days, and hopefully starting my training soon. It was quite an honor to ever be personally invited to the palace, and I was the first of my friends to ever receive an invitation.

“Do you think you will get to meet the princes?” Dianna asked laying on the grass on her stomach picking at little weeds growing on the ground. Di was my best friend who was two years older than I was a teenager and the envy of every girl at school. Although she was the same height as I was, I always hated her for her natural beauty. All the boys in school always complimented her on her golden hair that she prized more than any of her other features. Dianna was the daughter of a tradesman who sold fine fabrics and expensive linens to the royal family. I was surprised when I heard she had not gotten an invitation either considering her fathers position.

“I highly doubt I’ll meet them with anything more than a simple introduction. Its not like we are expected to become instant best friends.” I said covering my eyes from the warm sun. “They are above my station that is for sure.” I noted before copying Di by rolling onto my stomach too. I was unsure if anything would even come from meeting the princes.

“I hear that the one brother has golden hair just like mine, and the other has hair black as a ravens.” Dianna flaunted casually showing off her hair once again. “Do you want me to cut some of it off to compare?” I said laughing pulling at a small clump of her hair teasingly.

“Ouch! What was that for,” she said rolling over to her side holding the area on her head I had pulled. “I was only teasing, sorry” I said looking at the grass beneath me. “That letter made it sound like your parents were really close with their family so maybe you will make friends with them. They are only three years older than you and one year older than me.”

I sighed no longer interested in thinking about senseless boys. “Maybe then we all can spend time together then if we do become friends.” Dianna gasped rolling back over to look at me. “Seriously?” questioned eyes wider than I have ever seen her. “Well how else are you going to arrange your own marriage?” I said laughing and she laughed too. “You would have to do everything I said then,” Di boasted poking me in the side. “I don’t even do that now so don’t expect me to then,” I said poking her back.

“If you don’t come back to school I’ll miss you,” Dianna said solemnly. “I’ll have to be friends with that pig nosed Eldrige if you leave,” she said quieting before turning to look at my expression before we both started laughing. “It’s not like we are going to stop hanging out or anything like that,” I said trying to catch my breath. “You promise?” she asked holding out her pinky's towards me and I nodded wrapping my pinky finger around hers as well.

* * *

 

“Hold still (name) or your dress measurements will be wrong,” my mother said smiling. “I’m desperately trying too. I’m just too excited I cant sit still.” I replied trying to keep my arms wide for her to measure my arm length and width.

“Do you think I will meet the princes?” I asked looking down at my mother who was bent over backwards trying to get precise measurements. “It’s quite possible dear. Your father and I tutor those boys so it would not be uncommon,” she replied as she spun her finger in the air as if to indicate to me to spin around. “So you tutor them and are personal advisers and how am I just hearing about this now?”

“Well I train one of the princes in seidr and your father trains the other to fight.” She said with a sigh. “Alright go sit down while I write down your measurements,” she requested jotting down numbers on the paper.

“Will there be other children there as well?” I asked unable to sit still or refrain from asking questions. I really do talk too much. “You will be sitting with other children at dinner.” She answered and I looked at her confused. “Why can’t I sit with you and papa?”

“We will be sitting with the Allfather and Allmother.” She said waving her hands in the air like she normally did when she practiced an incantation or spell that was new to her. “Isn't that where honored guests get to sit?” I questioned again wondering how my seemingly normal parents receive such a distinguishable position among the many that serve them.

“Well the Allfather and your father fought many hard battles together. Your father protected Odin from the many people that tried to kill him on the battlefield and even stopped a spear from piercing his heart by taking the blow himself. That is why Odin is quite fond of your papa’s loyalty and steadfastness. Since the Allmother is busy during the day she asked me to train her son in magic since he is in touch with it, just like you are.”

“Then you come home to teach me?” I asked finally being able to piece together why my parents were so valuable and important enough to be asked away from home leaving me behind. “We do, we try to when we can.” She said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

“Come here darling,” she asked and I did as she requested. “Your father and I feel that it is time to tutor you so you can become stronger than either of us combined. I will tutor you like I tutor the young prince, and then the other days your father will teach you and tutor you as well.” Mother said smiling running her thumbs over my cheeks. “Really?” I asked hoping that they were finally agreeing to teach me.

“Really, really,” she said waving her hands in the air once again instead of random motions her magic emitted from her palms in a bright yellow light. Out of thin air my old clothes were replaced by a beautiful gown. When her magic subsided and the enchantment finished I ran over to the mirror to take a look at the new dress mamma had made me.

The dress was the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. It was tan-ish beige color with gold leaves running down the wide straps and to my waist. Past my waistline the leaves broke off into ornate and delicate whisping patterns that trailed back into the tan colored fabric.

“You look beautiful!” my mother exclaimed looking at me from the mirror. “I learned that spell just for you, now it will be possible to create your own dresses from now on.”

“Thank you mamma,” I said running my fingers over the light fabric. I turned from side to side examining the dress carefully.

“A dress fit for a princess,” I heard my father exclaim from the other room leaning on the entrance to the office. I spun around once getting a good feel for my perfect gown. Father and mother were right I looked like a completely different person, and my eyes looked like a brighter shade of blue than they already were. There was no way I was going to be able to sleep tonight anxiously waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

 

If I thought viewing the large golden palace from afar was amazing, I was in for a surprise actually getting up close to the large building. I was wearing my new dress that mamma made me with my hair pulled up a braid wrapped around the crown of my hair and adorned with a golden leaf headband to match my dress. There was a long bridge we needed to cross before entering the large gait to the palace. Every few feet or so were guards dressed in silver armor and wore winged helms with swords close to their sides. My father laughed at my careful examination of each of them. I wanted my own set of armor and sword one day.

“Can you teach me to fight one day?” I asked quietly so that my mother would not hear. “One of these days I will,” he replied with a chuckle. “Did you want to hold my hand?” he asked looking down at me. I grasped my skirts tightly in my clenched fists. I shook my head refusing his offer. I wanted to make a good impression on everyone and did not want to cower away by clinging onto my own parents.

“Don’t wander off then there will be many people here and you don’t want to be getting lost.” I nodded at my fathers concern for my safety. I looked up at my parents smiling behind me and it made me smile. As we got closer and closer the number of guards increased and there were many people standing outside of a large gait. “Stay close,” my mother added as I grabbed her skirt to keep from getting lost. “People are checking in but we go in a separate door,” my mother noted and I let go of her gowns as we made it through the crowd of people. We approached the large door to be greeted my a guard without his helmet on and welcomed my father back to the palace.

Once inside the large hallway opened up to an open air walkway. I was at a loss for words at the view of the many large stone columns as wide as a house that reached as high as three floors above me. I followed my parents carefully trying to remember my steps as we walked. After a few turns we eventually came to a long hall filled with numerous doors. Father dug into his pocket and pulled out a key and inserting it into the door. With a small sound of a click my father opened the door to a bright room that had a huge lounge area with a small bookcase and a few reading couches. The room opened up to a larger rooms with a huge bed in the middle of it.

“Is this where you stay when you are not at home?” I asked running to hop up on the bed. The bed was as soft as it looked and I really didn’t want move from my spot. “No we have offices where we have set up, this is our guest room for the three days we will be here.” My mother said sitting next to me. “If you don’t sit up you will wrinkle the dress,” she said sternly and I immediately sat up not wanting to ruin my outfit.

“I thought we were going to a ball?” I asked confused as to why we needed to stay for three nights. “Tonight is the dinner, and tomorrow is the ball,” she replied as my father took off his coat to hang it up. His blue cape fluttering at his feet. “oh I see,” I replied disappointed that I still had to wait. “Don’t worry you will still get to meet the Allfather and Allmother before hand.”

“While your mother gets ready why don’t I take you to see our office?” I nodded hopping off of the bed. “Where will I be sleeping?” I asked following my father out of the guest rooms. “My dear you will be sleeping on the couch,” he said with a laugh and I groaned in protest of having to sleep on the couch while they got the comfy spot. “How cruel,” I mumbled and my father guided me down the hall. There were people every now and then that acknowledged my father as we walked. He even introduced me to a few of them before we continued walking. There was a large square golden door and my father opened revealing a very large and very cluttered office. The shelves were piled with books of every size, shape, and color. It took my breath away. I could recognize the ones that my parents even brought back for me to read.

“This is where you will be receiving your training,” my father said walking around the office. “Here?” I asked running my hands along the books bindings. “is there a library too?”

“The largest collection of books in the nine realms,” he replied and my butterflies in my stomach soared. “This is amazing, can I read one now?” I asked grabbing one of the green books that looked like it focused on illusions. “If you would like, but I don’t think you will have time to finish.”

“That’s ok, at least I will have a head start on my studies. I cant let a stupid boy beat me.” I said clutching the book close to my side as if it was the most precious to me. “I can show you my favorite place to read,” he whispered and I eagerly followed him to the spot which was relatively close by. “A small garden inside the palace?” I asked looking at the fountain and small patch of grass. “there isn’t any other rooms close by aside from the library and no one ever comes this way.” He said sitting down on the bench and I sat next to him cracking open the book at the worn down pages.

I loved the way a book felt between your fingers, the rough edges running against the pads of your thumbs. The smell of old paper and more than likely dust collecting against its pages. I immersed myself in the writing this book was much harder than the ones I had previously read.

“Iver,” a mans voice called out to my father and I did not look up from the spot in my book. “Old friend it seems you get grayer each time I see you,” I could hear the man and my father laughing. “It’s good to see you again,” the older voice said moving closer to me. “Who might this young woman be?” the man asked, and I finally marked my page and closed the book. When I looked up I did not expect the grey bearded man to be looking at me intently with one eye. The man wore a golden eye patch over his eye. “This is my daughter, (n.m.),” my father said nodding at me. “(Name) this is the Allfather or as I know him as Odin,” my father said any my eyes widened. My book slipped between my fingers falling to the ground. I quickly got up and bowed to him.

So much for a good first impression. “Thank the Norns she looks nothing like you,” the Allfather jested nudging my father. “Maybe not in looks but she’s got spirit,” I didn’t know what to say. “A bookworm just like her mother it seems,” Odin suggested as he bent down to pick up the book I dropped examining the cover carefully before handing it back to me. I was frightened petrified to move even. “T-thank you Allfather,” I said bowing once again. “Child don’t be frightened you have nothing to fear,” the man said putting his hands behind his back. “Frigga tells me that you have just turned ten years is that correct?”

I nodded looking at my father who was watching me carefully. “Last week,” I replied looking at the old man and wondering what had happened for his eye to be covered. “Almost a grown woman, and what is it you asked for you gift?”

“I asked to be trained by my parents so I can be as strong as they are,” I spoke up realizing I was more than likely too overenthusiastic. “papa said he was going to teach me to use a sword, and mother said she was going to teach me magic.” I said looking at the amused man. “Well then why don’t you show me what you can do?” he asked switching places with me and sitting on the bench. “Really?” I questioned looking at my father for approval.

“Go ahead, just nothing crazy.” My father said folding his arms and watching carefully. I nodded trying to calm my racing heart. I closed my eyes and tried to focus my seidr to my hands. With a flick of my wrist the bright sky darkened above us causing my father and the Allfather to shift slightly in their seats. With my other hand I waved it across the sky decorating the night with stars. I tried to push myself further by calling upon a cold breeze to make it actually feel like a cold night. When I felt that I could not control the spell any longer I released my control over the illusion and my hands came to rest next to me. I took another deep breath trying to calm my magic down as to not create a band effect where the magic rebounds and could potentially hurt me. When I opened my eyes again the sky was back to its normal blue color and I looked at my father to see if that was sufficient enough.

I turned my head to the side concerned as to why they were staring at me with wide expressions. “When did you learn that one?” my father asked in almost quiet tone. “I just pictured it in my head,” I replied concerned as to why he was asking. “She usually just makes little bugs and animals or something along those lines but I have never seen her manipulate that much before.”

“Did I do something wrong?” I asked taking a step towards my father who just shook his head and smiled. “No you did nothing wrong, I was very impressed.” He said and I smiled hoping he was proud. The Allfather still said nothing, “come let me go introduce you to my family,” he replied standing up. “What about mother?” I asked my father who nodded. “We shall stop and get her on the way,” I smiled following behind the two old friends. Dianna was going to be so very jealous.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood by my mother’s side as we walked the grand halls of the palace they all knew so well. I honestly had no idea where we were even going. A million things were running through my head. Why was my father and the Allfather looking at me earlier like I was crazy? I was in fact just doing what I was told to do. What I normally did during practice at home. For some reason I had a knot in my stomach just thinking about the strange way they looked at me. Why did they look so shocked? Did I do something wrong? I know it could have been better, but maybe it was not good enough for the Allfather. I'm sure that he has seen a great many things from people from all the nine realms. What i did could not have compared to his wise knowledge. I know that papa said that I didn’t do anything wrong but deep down inside of my gut I felt something just felt off. It felt the same as when I would lie to my parents and the gut wrenching feeling that I was letting them down. Maybe mamma would know if I asked her. The halls all felt huge for someone as small as I was. The huge archways and ceilings made me feel even smaller as we passed in the halls. There were so many doors to places I have yet to discover. I'm sure I will have time when I come for my training. In the meantime I guess I wont mind getting a better idea of where everything is. What caught my eye the most was passing through the great legendary golden throne room. The large statues of Asgardian warriors holding the ceiling up with their strength glistening in the light of the sun. 

The warriors lined the entire hall leading to the throne. A large golden seat vacant at the moment considering the Allfather himself was escorting us through the palace in search of his children. Frankly all i really wanted to do was tear into this book. We kept walking my mother holding my hand in hers as i carried my new book at my side. We eventually stopped walking at the training grounds which was blocked for the most part from someone who was my height. Here my parents and the Allfather were able to peer over the barrier to watch the warriors training. I could hear swords clamoring just behind the low wall. I stepped up to it attempting to pull myself up to see who was fighting in the arena. i was half tempted to put my new book on the ground to use it as a step to peer over the wall. Luckily my father looked down at me and hoisted me up so i could see clearly the arena a few feet below where we were standing. 

I was in awe at the expanse of the training grounds around the outside of the palace walls. There had to be at least 10 different training areas in which some were vacant and others currently in use. "Papa, who are they?" I questioned leaning onto the stone wall barrier between castle grounds and the vast training grounds just a mere few feet away. I propped my elbows on the wall to get a better view of the women fighting swinging their swords and using their full brute strength as a weapon. It was like watching a intricate dance between fierce opponents. "Those are the Valkyrie. The warrior group of elite fighters sworn to protect Asgard." I watched in astonishment and awe at how easily they moved. I had never seen a woman pick up a sword let alone an entire horde of them. "Valkyrie," I said again my eyes fixed on the crossing blades and clashing between two opponents. "How does one become a Valkyrie?" I asked my mother who was standing beside me. "The Allfather selects children from a very young age to begin their training. Many of them come from households of strong warriors." My mother replied looking down at me as she placed her hand on my back. "Do you think I could be one too?" I asked looking at the bright color of the blade that was different from the ones the other guards and soldiers had. A vibrant greenish blue shade unlike other blades I had seen around the city. It seemed to glow in the women hands. I was transfixed at how swiftly they moved and their strength when they swung their blades. 

Everyone knew who the Valkyrie were. The name of Valkyrie literally meant 'chooser of the slain'. They were the protectors sworn to guard the throne and the royal family along with it. There was also a lot that many others still did not know about the secretive group of warrior women. Much of the time the people turned away from their group and disregarding their skills as fighters. "You can always ask the Allfather. Many of these women no longer live with their parents or use Seidr in any way. Could you give that up all that you know just to become a Valkyrie?" My father asked kneeling at my side pulling my arms off the wall to rest. My heart sunk at his comment. I don't think that I ever could give up what I had, including my family. 

 “I see,” I mumbled as my hope crashed in my stomach. I knew I wanted to become strong with my Seidr and being able to fend for myself but I could not imagine not being away from my parents side just yet. It wasn’t all bad that I could not become a Valkyrie I still was going to be trained by papa. “Besides, girls your age don’t really need to fight since the nine realms are at peace.” My father added gazing out at the warriors. Odin returned to our side gazing at the practice grounds below us. it made more sense as to why many did not like the Valkyrie if noble girls gave up their title and inheritance to join a secret group of women. None the less it did not make me turn away from such strong group of women. Why couldent a girl have both warrior and a noble just like many of the men were? I didn't see much reason as to why there wasn't. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Odin finally returning next to my father. “My sons should be around here somewhere. I should have them introduced to you.” He gestured looking down at me with a smile on his face. I looked directly at the one eyed Allfather whose hands were folded neatly behind his back. Was I supposed to be excited about meeting some stupid boys? Mother and papa seem to think that I will be training with the princes while I am here.  I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try to make a friend while I was here. It doesn't mean I have be best friends with them. I already had a best friend waiting for me back home. "I'm sure she would love to have a friend in the capitol. Isn't that right darling?" My mother said fixing my messy hair with a sigh. I hated when she fixed it in front of people. I swatted at her hand toying with the loose fly away strands of my braid. 

“Thank you for giving her a tour Allfather. I am afraid that it is about time for us to get ready for the banquet for tonight.” My mother added with a smile and a bow in appreciation. "I quite believe she is right. it takes this little one a while to sit still long enough for her mother to fix her mess of hair." My father teased and i turned to face him with my hands placed firmly on my hips. "its not my fault she yanks at my hair," i mumbled with my arms now crossed. The Allfather laughed heartily at the pair of us. "Yes of course I understand. It does seem I as well need to prepare to greet our esteemed guests," he added now walking next to us back to my parents rooms. I had walked further ahead of the grown ups getting a better view of my new surroundings. I could faintly hear the conversation the adults were having behind me that I paid no mind too. Mama always scolded me for listening in on others conversations. 

"Are their many of them coming this time?" My mother asked  as i slowed my pace to hear their conversation more clearly. My mother asked in almost a whisper as if their conversation was not to be overhead by others around us It made me wonder what exactly they were discussing that was that important. "There are a few more this time. It seems there is still a fear of another genocide. We have taken appropriate protections however it is still hard to convince them to take the ceremony on their own." I heard Odin murmur to my parents. "Don't they realize they could lose their powers all together if they do not take the vows?" My father mentioned frustration evident in his voice. I wondered what they were talking about. "People would rather protect their own lives than fulfill their own gifts."  My mother noted solemnly. "I cannot blame them after targeting entire families. I can only hope that when our children reach that age they will not have to live in fear like we did," my mama mused and i turned to look at her face as she smiled back at me. "Don't worry darling you are still going the right way," she smiled her arms folded around her waist.  

"I cant even imagine the day when our two have to take on the responsibility. Your son shows much promise to be even greater than the both of you." My father approved with pride beaming in his voice. "I can not speak for my son but I have a feeling your daughter may give him a run for his worth. At this rate she is a force to be reckoned with."  I smiled at the compliment. I would make him remember those words and work my hardest to become as strong as I could. I took that resolve straight to my new rooms shared with my family and began to get ready for the big night. 

* * *

  _The Beginners Guide for Seidr_

_Chapter 1: History and Foundation_

_Seidr also well known among the eight realms as magic. Sedir by definition is defined as "changing ones or others destiny by re-weaving the strings of fate". One of the most well known users of Seidr is Odin and the goddess Freya. The goddess Freya is accredited with bringing the practice to the gods of Asgard and eventually brought the practice to the nine realms. Many non-practiced users of Seidr consider Seidr as primitive magic. It was the use second rate use of Seidr in Midgard that has discredited the practice and use throughout the ages. The primary form of Seidr played a role in maintaining and establishment of the nine realms._

_n Midgard Seidr is considered 'Norse magic' or Shamanism  used to shape the destiny of the ancient Vikings.  Seidr wielders were believed to provide forms of prophesy, blessings, or curses. The Aesir people have a much different idealology. For those who were fortunate enough to be blessed with a gift had the potential for different forms of Seidr. Their are numerous forms of Seidr including but not limited to: divination, soul travel, shape shifting, necromancy, clairvoyance, mind control, changing the weather, animal summoning, cursing and healing. many of the forms of Seidr are only useful in the realm in which the medium is present in. For example the use of necromancy can only be used in the realm of Nilfheim. Nilfheim as it is known a as the 'mist world' or  more commonly known in Asgard as the "realm of darkness'. The other forms are listed further in detail in the book and will be discussed further in the text._

_One of the most prominant figures known for their use of Seidr is the Allmother Frigga who is known for her visions of prophesy and that of the future. Although the future can be altered by an individuals thoughts. choices, and actions. Seidr is also commonly used during fighting as a surge of energy that works as a close or long ranged weapon. Of corse many Asgardians that have the gift of Seidr and either direct descendants of Vanaheim,_

That made sense considering that was where mother came from before she moved to Asgard with my Papa who was an Asgardian. My parents always talked frequently about the wars they had fought, which would eventually lead to how mu father became a high ranking official fighting for the previous Allfather. The war was called the Aesir-Vanir War. it was basically a war over power, more specifically Seidr.At the end of the war when the peace was won the Vanir allowed migration of its people to Asgard and from Asgard to Vanaheim. Eventually that was a long the lines of how my parents would eventually meet, along with Frigga and Odin. 

_One of the darkest time in Seidr history were in the years that followed the Aesir-Vanir war. The war had created a plight among those who possessed Seidr, many of those knowledgeable of the ancient rituals and ceremonies wree killed leaving a generation of people helpless and defenseless learning to control their powers. The plight had become known as "The Great Sacrifice". Many of the young men and women were sent off to fight ignoring important ceremonies from the Ancient Norns who blessed the Vanir with the gifts of Seidr. It wasn't until years when surviving Seidr wielders began to lose their ability due to repeated use. It was not until years later when an ancient text uncovered the reason for the lost abilities._

_Another important foundation of Seidr to consider is the context in which the caster is using to perform various objective. The two primary concepts where Seidr is derived is the internal, the mind and soul, and the external, the physical. the most useful form of Seidr are derived from the combined use of the internal and external. using both in harmony provides the spell to have prolonged effects varying on purpose of the spell being used. An example of the use of the internal context is through the use of commonly known spells or divine will to produce effects. A second example of using the external context in the external form  include utilizing ones own body to produce, conduct, and direct the flow of Seidr energy and processing the energy into physical matter._

_The use of external Seidr is commonly used during  one of the most important coming of age uncovered in the ancient texts in which the user will use their body to conduct spells though se--_

_"_ OUCH!" I yelped immediately dropping the book onto the floor too far away for me to reach from the chair I was sitting in. My mother yanked my head back hard enough to make me bald. "Sorry my dear I am nearly finished i just need you to hold still so I can pin it in place," my mother apologetically said sounding like she was holding the pins in her mouth. My father laughed as he finished polishing his copper plating for his breast plate. He was always so meticulous about shining parts of his formal attire. A few minutes passed before my mother was finally finished torturing my hair. i immediately jumped up from the chair to pick up the book before running to the closest mirror to look at my hair. My mother had braided it into a fishtail on both sides of my head making it into a hair crown as the other hair now curled hung around my shoulders. Mother and father always would help me dress before dressing themselves.

"Alright lets get you into your dress and you can be free as you must be to read that book of yours." My mother sighed stretching her arms. "That is on the condition you keep yourself out of trouble so your dress does not get soiled before you even make an appearance in it," my mother chided knowing exactly what was going to happen as soon as she set me free of the room. I nodded not wanting to ruin my new dress. 

I could hardly contain my excitement as I gazed at my reflection in the mirror with my hair and my new gown. I truly did finally look like one of the noble girls. I would always see many of my older classmates dress in elaborate and delicate dresses. They had resigned themselves to needlepoint and sewing while I played with Dianna and the group of boys in the courtyard. What would Dianna say if she saw me dressed so finely in noble clothes?  Mama said it was a good way for me to make friends with others while I was here training with other noble children. It would never deter me however from running around and getting dirty now and again though, But right now I wanted to make my parents proud and more importantly I wanted to make a good impression. Papa  had told me that there would be envoys and guests from each of the nine realms. Emissaries, individuals from other royal families, and court nobles that each played an important role of running Asgard and maintaining the nine realms long lasting peace. That was why parties and meetings were so important when mama and papa would have to work for the Allfather. 

My gown had baby blue lace sleeves that ended at my mid arm. The lace corset had pretty blue flowers and silver embellishments that made the dress sparkle just a little. The lace was split into two sections for the skirt. The same blue lace trailed the outer skirts. The dress had a blue skirt with sheer white pattern in the front giving the dress added depth making me feel just like those older noble girls in the city. Mama helped me button the back up for me as I stood there still as a statue.  I spun around in the mirror for my mother who was smiling. "You look perfect almost a grown woman." Mama praised as i rushed out of their room to show my papa. Papa was looking out the window aimlessly as i tried coughing to get his attention. Papa turned his head and a smile widened across his face. "Well who would have thought there was a beautiful lady I was keeping hidden all this time!" he beamed kneeling down to my height to hug me tightly. "Papa you hug me any tighter and you will squeeze me to death!" I chided trying to pull away. "You are growing up too quickly. Soon I will have to chase all the boys away." 

"Can I go read my book now?" I asked my mother turning to her and she nodded with a smile. "N.M. ! If you dirty your dress I swear on the Norns!" She yelled as I quickly closed the door behind me with my book in hand. 

* * *

 I walked aimlessly looking for somewhere to read the book that would not ruin my new dress. I was worried about the conversation my parents were talking about earlier about the guests. I really did have a lot to learn before I really have an understanding of things happening here. I did not want to wander too far in fear of getting lost or wandering into a section of the palace I was not allowed to enter. My fingers toyed with the leather book cover an annoying habit I picked up out of nerves. I had walked near the training grounds where the Allfather had walked us to earlier. There was a beautiful garden near the training grounds I wanted to get a better view of. That's when I saw a boy hiding behind one of the golden columns watching quietly the garden from afar. 

Why in the world was he hiding? I inched closer wondering why the boy was hiding and from who. The boy looked a few years older than me judging from his height a good foot taller than I was. "What are you-" I started to say silently before the boy reached for me my eyes widening in surprise as his hand covered my mouth pulling me behind the column with him. "Shhhh!" he threatened. I reached for his hand pulling it away from my mouth. The boy eyed me up and down before removing his hand once knowing I would stay quiet. Who did he think he was to put his hand over my face like that? The boy upon further inspection was dressed just as nicely as I was. Maybe he was brought here to by his parents. "What gives?" I whispered quietly peering over the boys shoulder who was peeking out to catch a glimpse of something. "Trying to grab those flowers over there," he whispered in response. "I wouldn't expect a dullard like you to understand," he chided in a dismissal. "Why don't you just go grab them?" I whispered peeking my head out to see. It was just some golden flowers the same ones I saw earlier. "Because its forbidden to touch them." he raven haired boy mentioned in annoyance rolling his eyes. The boy reached into his pocket taking out a neatly folded piece of parchment pointing to them. "Those are golden snow flowers. They only bloom once every five years for three days," he whispered folding the paper meticulously and storing it back into his pocket. 

"that does not explain why you are hiding here," I voiced speaking a little louder which was followed by another shush from the tall black haired boy. "The gardener doesn't like anyone touching those flowers. They have certain powers that can be used for things," he replied looking back at me with a stern face. "Seidr?" I asked looking at how the golden flowers gave off a faint glow. "Exactly, now if you have asked enough questions then let me get back to trying to get those flowers," he jeered in annoyance. "If you hold my book I will get them," I mentioned not thinking that getting them was as hard as the boy made it seem. 

"be my guest If I get caught my father will surely punish me," he folded his arms."How many do you need. How hard could it be?" I asked shrugging. "The gardener has sitting over there by the shed watching them for hours," he boy pointed to the Gardner who was lounging in a rocking chair eyes closed and softly humming. I bit my cheek trying to figure out how exactly I was going to do this. "I only need one," the boy whispered taking the book from my hand. 

I slowly crept forward holding my skirts up in hopes of not making a sound. I watched the Gardner carefully. I used what little Seidr I could use to help silent my steps. My heart was racing in my chest. I slowly made it to the grassy part of the garden and quickly bent down to try to grab the flower and get out. When my hand touched the glowing yellow flower my body stopped completely. I pulled and the roots were strong enough to make it challenging to pull the flower. I turned my head to look at the gardener whose eyes were still closed. I looked behind me to the black haired boy who was watching throwing my hands in the air. The boy made a gesture of annoyance and frustration. He had failed to mention the flowers were this strong to pull from the ground. I tried to use my Seidr to help pull the flower and yet it did not budge. I looked to the gardener again who was humming to himself. Maybe the flowers resisted Seidr. I hoped this was the case and withdrew all my Seidr to quiet my steps hoping that the flower would now budge. I grasped the flower and pulled i fell backwards on the grass holding the flower in my hand. I smiled and quickly grabbed it and another for the boy. I began to make my way back to the boy who was now smiling. 

"Hey you kid! What do you think you are doing?" I heard an adult voice behind me. "Run!" The boy shouted as I picked up my skirts and began running trying to catch up to the boy as the gardener followed behind us. "This way!" the boy said opening a storage closet and quickly shut the door hopefully the gardener did not see. I caught my breath still clutching the flowers in my hand. "You failed to mention that they were enchanted flowers," I panted catching my breath. "I thought magical moon flowers would have given you enough reasoning to expect nothing less. Now keep quiet unless you want to get caught." he whispered in annoyance. I had never met a more grumpy child than him. Minutes passed and the boy peaked his head outside the closet door. 

"I think we are safe." the boy stated in relief. "My parents must be looking for me," I mentioned stepping out of the closet brushing off my heavy gown. " I never expected you to actually try that. Many thanks." he sounded appreciative. I handed the boy the golden flowers the boy took them looking over them carefully. " I only needed a few of these. You can have the rest of them." The black haired boy handed me back a few of them. "Whats your name? You are here for the dinner right?" 

"My name is (n.m) and yes its my first time being here. My parents are beginning my training. " I said with a small smile. "Well you can't be a complete idiot since it looks like you use Seidr too." The boy joked handing me back the book. "I read that book a few years ago. Its a good one for when you are just starting." The boy added straightening the flowers in his hand. "You use Seidr too?" I questioned knowing that the boy was already getting those flowers for them. "Yes I already told you that," he reasserted.  "What is your name?" I asked the boy whose name I still did not know. The boy looked at me with a smile holding out his hand as I reached out to shake it. "My name is Loki," the boy stated with a smile. There was something strange when our two hands touched. A strange feeling that I did not yet understand that made my hair on my arm stand on its end. I pulled my hand away looking at it carefully. 

"I-I should go before my parents wonder where I ran off too." I mentioned looking down the hall in which I came earlier. "I should do the same. Well I will see you around at the dinner then," the boy said with a sigh. "See you later," I said before Loki turned away. Now where have I heard that name before? 


	3. Chapter 3

****“I will not expose our daughter to such indecent behavior at this age,” Baldr chided placing his hands on his desk. I had just finished pinning my hair up for tonight's opening banquet. I stood up from the vanity chair placing my hands on my dear husbands shoulders. I gently ran my hands down his stiff arms. There was no sense in him fully understanding the situation entirely. The time had come and the longer we waited the longer (n.m.) could be put into danger. We could no longer hide important truths from her for much longer. Perhaps her innocence would put her worse off than better.

"Baldr please try to understand why we must start introducing her now into such ways of the world. If she does not come to understand the nature of her powers she becomes a greater risk to herself and eventually to the others around her. I understand that she is still too young for such things, but I fear her curiosity might make her reckless.” I tried to explain as I tried to get him to face me. He held my arms facing me fully still unable to look at me in my eyes. Baldr sighed. It was not often a man as strong as him could be so troubled by the thought of his daughters future. The ceremony that was a mark of passage for young adults into full fledged adults through the offering our bodies to the Norns in which had given us such powers. That was how it had always been done. It only occurs once every five years on the day of the winter solstice.  

“The ceremony is vile as it is vulgar and she is too innocent to know of such things. (N.m) is still too young to understand if we tried to explain it to her now it will scare her for the rest of her life.” Baldr scoffed still angry at the situation we found ourselves in. I ran my fingers though his long blonde hair. My hands still touching his shoulders to try to give him some comfort. "Sunna I watched our daughter as carefully as I watched Odin's face as she turned the day into night and painted the sky with her own stars. Stars that were not of this realm. You cannot say that is merely the power of a young sorcerer. That is magic that not even we were able to wield at such an age. Bless the Norns I had not been more proud and terrified in my entire life not even in battle. You know that Odin is much more than a friend he is like a brother to me but the way Odin looked at  (n.m) I wont be able to shake. Odin looked at her as if she was a weapon to be used at his very whim. To have that much Seidr potential in such a young child I can't imagine what she will be like as a full-fledged adult.” Baldr shook his head pulling away from my touch to sit on the edge of our bed and I followed him sitting next to him. Our daughter had become strong too strong for her own good. It was quite unheard of for someone as young as her to possess skills of a grown adult who had not underwent the ceremony yet. 

“Then what do you think we should do?" I asked with growing concern of Odin's intentions. Everyone knew that the Allfather always did things for a purpose that even we were unaware of.  "You know that. Everyone in our family has been targeted ever since I was betrothed to you. It was naïve of us to think that even here she would be safe from those that would seek to use her powers.” I began but before I could piece together my thoughts my husband interjected. “Are you saying I had something to do with the senseless murder of innocent people at that ceremony?” he questioned looking at me concerned.

I smiled at him to assure him that I had never thought he was to be held responsible all those years ago. The senseless murder of hundreds of Vanir when at their most vulnerable. “No I had never thought that you had anything to do with those murders, but Odin’s enemies did. It does not make the fact that my brothers throat was slit in an attempt to reduce competition among the noble families. You know that I am still haunted by the sounds of hearing their helpless screams, and waking up left for dead, and violated. You cannot expect me to send our only child into there knowing the risk. How can I explain that to her at this age without scaring her?” I recalled those horrible dark moments in my life and wanting to keep n.m. from them at all costs.

“We send her away for training or keep her close by our side here for when the time comes. Then we send someone with her to be safe,” my husband proposed grabbing my hand tightly. “No one who does not use Seidr cannot enter those sacred caves. And I do not wish to watch my daughter violated in such ways,” I replied thinking to far in advance. I didn't know which option was worse the thought of sending her away to receive her training or keeping her here where threats loomed in every corner. "Don't be ridiculous," I disagreed.  “What better option do we have than to send someone with her,” Baldr replied again trying to ease anxiety I did have. “And who exactly do you propose we ask to make sure she isn’t senselessly murdered or raped in a few years time?” I questioned once more this idea was getting more foolish the more he continued to speak. This was not what we should be worrying about at this time. 

“Prin-" he began and I cut him off. “No absolutely not. He’s still just a child himself. Not to mention one of my students,” I spat bitterly at the notion. “What other choice do we have?” Baldr said looking at me with saddened eyes. “We still have time to worry about this. We need to be getting ready for tonight and then we will discuss the best way to go about telling her everything after the solstice. Its time she finally understood why we brought here here.” The choice would ultimately be up to her and her alone along which path she would choose to follow. We would allow her to keep her innocence for a few more days before the childhood games would soon come to a bitter sweet end. 

* * *

 

There had to be at least a thousand people gathered in the large banquet hall. We stood off to the side just enough so we could see the royal family when they were finally announced upon their arrival. It was strange looking around the room there were no other children present that were my age. Mother had taken the flowers that I had brought to her and placed them into my hair. I simply failed to mention the circumstances in which i had obtained such a rare flower. I looked forward to seeing the Allmother and the two princes that Dianna would talk about endlessly for hours about. I hoped that they would be everything that she had hoped that they would be. Rumor was that the Allmother was known to be the most kind and brave queen the realm had ever seen. Being a personal guest of the Allfather we would be seated at their side. It was making me more nervous the longer time passed by slowly. "Do they always take their time with everything?" I asked growing impatient with my hunger. My mother laughed, "They will show up eventually they are just waiting for all the guests to arrive before announcing their arrival. It would be considered rude if they did not wait for all the guests to arrive." She scolded me as I sighed with impatience and growling stomach. 

"It would be more rude to  keep us hungry people waiting longer than necessary," i huffed in annoyance. That was when the room suddenly became silent and all eyes looked to the large golden doors of the banquet hall. Finally took them long enough I was about to start thinking I would have to chew my own arm off for something to eat. The Allfather entered the room first holding a large golden staff and the entire room bowed low and I followed suite. The Allfather was now wearing all gold embellishments along with his very large golden helm. That was when the room then stood up and the Allmosther Frigga entered the room. I was left speechless at how beautiful she looked as she smiled to everyone as she passed. I looked at my Papa who was smiling as the Allmother gave my father a nod from a distance. That was the great Frigga who so kindly invited me here. Strangely enough Frigga had the golden snow drop flowers also placed into her hair which looked oddly familiar. 

When I looked back to the door that was when two small heads began following behind Frigga. "The princes Thor and Loki," my Papa whispered a hand on my back encouragingly. "Loki?" I repeated trying to get a better look at the two boys. The boy with the raven black hair.  That was that grumpy older boy who had me steal those flowers. I was shocked to say the least. He had failed to mention that he was a prince. Next to Loki was another boy with long blonde hair that fell to his shoulders adorned in shades of red and black. The two boys standing next to one another were vastly different in just about every way possible. Loki looked much thinner compared to his brother. Thor stood just a few inches shorter than Loki and was pudgier compared to his brother. "The one in red is Thor and the one in green is Loki. They will be your new companions," my father mentioned once more bending down so I could hear. Great the grumpy boy was going to be studying with me. I had a feeling that his brother would be just as joyful to work with. 

We were finally allowed to sit to enjoy a meal. Before that I had to be introduced to the family and thank Frigga for the kind invitation. I stood by my parents side as they stepped towards the Allfather and Allmother who were standing at the center of the table. To the Allfather's left Thor was standing and standing on the right of Frigga was Loki who was dressed in a much more elaborate green tunic than he was wearing before. My nerves were racing and my heart pounding so loud I thought that Odin could hear it. 

"My old friend," The Allfather stated as our small family bowed. My father stepped forward standing right in front of Odin whose face was just as scary as it was stoic. That's when I heard them both laugh as they hugged one another. i looked to my mother who nodded at Frigga. That's when her gaze turned to me. Loki was standing next to her with a shocked expression on his smug obnoxious face. I curtsied as low as I could. Frigga bent  lower so I was at her level.

"Come here child let me get a good look at you," she motioned with one of the most welcoming smiles. "Thank you Allmother for your kind invitation to the feast. I appreciate the kind inviation to my first ball and are very excited for tomorrow. I am more than excited to begin my training as well." Frigga's eyes looked at my hair as she eyed her son before looking back to me. "You are most certainly welcome and I am sure my sons will welcome you into their home. From what I hear my husband says you have one of the most impressive use of Seidr he has ever seen from a child. You must show me some time." The kind Frigga added with a bright smile. 

I nodded in agreement. "I would be honored to," I stated my nerves finally passing. "Why have you kept her from us for so long! She is precious little thing." She stood discussing with my mother. "We thought we would try to raise her somewhat normally." My mother noted finally moving to our seat. I was left standing next to Loki and Thor as the rest of the room began filing into their own seats. "You didn't say you were the guest of honor," Loki whispered quietly looking notably less shocked. "It's almost as good as forgetting to mention you were a prince," I retorted with a laugh. I began to walk away towards my parents as the other two walked to the opposite sides of the table. 

For as huge of a deal my parents made this dinner out to be it was quite boring sitting at one end of the table away from all the adult conversation. What had made it more awkward was that we were all sitting on one side of the table looking out at the others eating away at their meal just as heartily as i did. When i glanced at the end of the table at the two princes Thor was still stuffing his face while Loki was looking down at his lap. i bent down to try to get a good look of what was so intriguing under the table and he had a book in his lap. Damn. I cursed to myself. That was a good idea. "Its beginning," I heard my mother lean in close to speak to my father as she looked up at the moon which was now illuminating the night sky. The bright white light seemed as if it could illuminate the entire room on its own. It was so close I could almost reach out and touch it. 

 That was when Odin suddenly stood up holding his goblet in hand to make a toast. "Friends, family, and honored guests we thank you for joining us for another celebration of the Winter Solstice. An honored tradition where we honor our old traditions and give thanks to the gods, and honor our fallen," Odin continued I was more distracted by a now dozing Thor who was about to face plant into his food beneath him. With a small wave of my finger a butterfly slowly trailed across the table unknown to the adults who were all avidly listening to the Allfathers speech about new seasons. Blah blah blah unimportant to a kid like me. The bug flapped past Loki's face who swatted it away in annoyance without bringing his face up from his book before he caught wind of what it actually was. Loki followed the bug with his eyes until it finally landed on Thor's small nose. Loki looked down the table at me in an attempt to figure out what I was doing. I placed my finger to my mouth to keep him quiet and he nodded now a smile on his face. Loki  tapped on Thor's shoulder with one finger lightly.  Thor continued to snooze at the table. Loki nudged him again more forcefully with three fingers this time and still Thor did not wake. Loki tried one more time using his entire hand and weight to shake him. I watched as Thor groggily opened his eyes as he immediately shot back in his seat almost tipping his seat completely backwards as my illusion dissipated into thin air. I covered my mouth in attempt not to laugh. "Loki," Thor looked angrily at his brother who was having just as hard a time with hiding his laughing as I was. "It wasn't me," he chuckled with a now  silent laugh. Frigga leaned over to give them one stern look that had them sit immediately still in their seats. Just in time for the Allfather to finish his speech. i know when my father and mother give me that look I was in for some serious trouble. 

I stayed by my parents side for the entire night. They introduced me to many of their friends and acquaintances. "Why don't you go talk to the princes, and get to know them a little better. maybe try to make a friend?" My father suggested. If those two were going to be stuck with me we might as well try to become friends. I walked to their seats still at the table. "What do you want now?" Loki asked head stuck in the same book. "don't be bothered by my brother he doesn't like to socialize when hes reading," Thor said poking his brother. "Bother me again and I will stab you again when you least expect it," Loki mentioned holding a butter knife directing it at Thor. Maybe it was something I was missing. 

"What do you guys do for fun at these things anyways. It seems just a bunch of adults standing around." I observed slumping against the table. "We normally don't come to these kinds of things. It makes more sense now as to why we were invited knowing you were going to be in attendance." Thor stated sounding slightly more interested now that there was someone of relative close age to them. "So which one of you is older?" I asked looking at the two of them. "Technically speaking I am older but Loki here is only a few months younger than I am.What about you do you have any siblings?" Thor said looking at his brother. "No but I do have a best friend back home. she would die if she knew we were having a conversation," I added peering over at what Loki was reading. "A few of our friends were going to play tomorrow if you want to join us. I know you are a bit younger than the group of our friends  but it will give you something to do until the big party tomorrow night." Thor suggested looking around the room. "Or she will just get in the way playing in a group of boys," Loki sassed in response as he turned a page of his large book. "Shes going to go run off and cry to her parents if someone pushes her down,"Loki grumbled turning another page of his book. " I will not," I objected wanting to slam his book shut. I would show him. I would show them all. I told myself and waited for tomorrow to come. 

* * *

 The entire place felt electric with all the people coming from all parts of the nine realms and everyone was able to attend the festivities during the day. The official fun though was invitation only and were extremely rare to come by to receive an invitation to the winter solstice ball. There would be music, food, and of course dancing. I loved dancing.  Usually I danced in my rooms when I was alone or with Diana and we would talk about the dances we would go to together when we got older. My parents were letting me run around in my play clothes instead of wearing a restricting dress. It was one of the few times I felt the most free being able to run, jump and climb although seen as inappropriate garment to wear for girls my age. I wore my favorite purple shirt and my grey pants. Diana would never be caught seen in anything resembling male garments. I don't know why my parents didn't think anything of it. 

My parents were somewhere taste testing seasonal ales and wines with the merchant sellers and as long as I came back to my new rooms before the ball and didn't get into too much trouble I was allowed to enjoy the day on my own. I settled for exploring while I searched for the princes to come to play. I climbed along the raised bed ledge of a larger tree trying to keep my balance without falling into the busy grounds or knocking into a merchant tent. That was when I saw Loki reading from across the courtyard his nose still considerable burred into his book. I jumped from the ledge nearly missing running into a woman and a man. "Sorry!" I called and they just kept walking. I slowed my pace standing right in front of Loki. A second passed and he still did not respond. "What are you reading about?" I asked bending down to try to catch a glimpse of the fine print. "Oh its you again.What is it that you want?" He questioned rather devoid of any emotion in his voice. "I was wondering what you were reading? But I was looking for your brother he said they were going to play sometime today." Loki looked up from his book. "Plants. You really think they are going to just welcome a common girl like you?" 

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked angered. "It means that you have not even the slightest clue about how things are around here." He mocked looking at me from his book. "Well if you could just point me in their direction i'll figure it out for myself." I replied folding my arms against my chest. "They are right over there away from the adults." He huffed with a sigh closing his book. "I didn't know you were coming," I wondered considering how disinterested he was the night before in joining them. "I'm going to watch from over there. This should be anything but boring." Loki mocked with his head shaking. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to where Loki had indicated where a group of boys were throwing around a ball around. 

"Ah you finally came! And you found my brother! Have you changed your mind about joining us?" Thor asked throwing his arm around his brother trapping his head. Loki's face was pressed tightly against Thor's shoulder as he ruffled his hair before escaping his grasp. "I have zero desire to join you in this foolish game," Loki scoffed with a laugh. "I've simply came to watch and read my book for some sort of entertainment," he finished before waling over to a secluded spot where he set his book down and laid down in the grass before returning to reading his book. 

"Boys this is (n.m.), (n.m) these are my friends. She lives outside the city," Thor said walking me up to the group of older boys. They were much taller than me and looked like they played rougher than the boys back home at school. "Er Hi," I said shyly waving my hand. They eyed me up and down. "what in the heck is she wearing?" One of the red headed boys asked me. "Oh these are my play clothes," I noted looking at my purple shirt. "Is that what they wear outside the city?" A dark haired boy asked and I nodded my head again. What kind of idiot do they take me for?  "Alright then what should we play then?" Thor asked towards the group of boys.

"We can play war since the teams will be uneven now," the large red headed boy said. The other boys chimed in agreement. "All right then what should the teams be?" A thinner boy asked with blonde hair. "We could do Asgard and Midgardians?" one boy said, "Asgard and Vanir?" another boy suggested. "We can't do that they aren't any match for Aesir," Thor laughed and the other joined in. Meanwhile I stood there clueless as to what teams they were worrying about. Did it really matter which realm faced whom were the rules not the same?  "What do you think (n.m)?" Thor asked me and suddenly all the boys looked at me with cold gazes. "Uh well I'm not sure how to play this game or know many battles really either. I'm sure you will pick a good one." I mumbled nervously from all the boys stern faces. The only one of them that didn't look at me with such strange looks was Thor. "How about Asgard and the Frost Giants?" Thor suggested and all the boys looked agreeable. 

I had a terrible feeling about this, but I was going to follow through. "I will be the captain for Asgard," Thor stated tossing the ball too his friends with a laugh. "So the goal is to protect the ball from the Asgardians, which is me and a few others, from taking the ball. You can only toss it to others on your team. You just then have to keep the ball from us. If we get the ball then we run back to our goal and we win." Thor explained pointing out the designated areas. "Well how does the other team win then?"  I questioned wondering how the the other team won. "If you have the ball and touch one of us we are frozen in place and can't move or if one of your teammates has the ball you can touch us and we will be frozen," A taller boy said tossing me the ball. 

"Since you are new we will let you be the frost giants," the pudgy red head Thor had called Den said with a laugh. What was wrong with being on this team? The teams were quickly sorted out and each group huddled together before the game started one boy was notably disgruntled. "Great I got stuck with a girl and the slowest of our friends. So Just try to get the ball." The boy stated and I nodded in agreement. The other boys on the other team looked intensely into this game. I didn't know how much of a disadvantage we had but I am determined to make the best of it. One of the boys counted to three and the boys charged at us. My feet were frozen unable to move. One of the boys pushed clean past me shoving me to the side. I blinked as one of the boys shoved one another out of the way to get the ball. The boys that were as small as I was on my team were unable to push the other bigger boys on the opposite team out of the way. It was Thor who grabbed the ball first. He took 3 large steps before looking for someone to throw the ball too. Thor tossed it to the other blonde boy who caught it. "hey you girl come on!" the team captain called and I moved my feet towards who ever had the ball. The tall blonde was stuck as he took the third step. The boy began looking around to his other teammates to throw it to. Just as the boy began to release the ball one of my smaller teammates bumped the tall blonde knocking the ball from its intended target. I quickly jumped onto the ball that was now on the ground. 

There were no rules about the number of feet we were allowed to take with the ball. I stood up quickly and looked around at all the boys were now backed away. I began charging at Den who was taunting my clothes from earlier. I chased him around but he was too quick and kept missing. "Here!:" I called throwing the ball to the designated team captain. The boy smiled and began charging and I tried to get as close as I could to the others. "Gotcha!" I called touching Thors arm and he smiled catching him off guard. "I suppose you did!" With Thor now out it made picking off his other teammates easier. One of the thinner boys on my team tripped dropping the ball and immediately losing possession of freezing the other boys. Luckily there were only three boys left on their side including the tall blonde and the pudgy red head boy named Den. 

The red headed boy reached the ball from our side and I ran after him as he took his three steps. "Back off!" He yelled as I kept jumping up to block his clear throw. The boy began to get irritated at me. "Get out of my way!" The boy screamed  reaching for me and shoving me hard making me stumble and fall to the side into a large puddle of cold mud . The Den took off running taking one step and then another. Wasn't that cheating? Didn't anyone else care? I looked at my other teammates who were all out of breath. "I hate this game. Asgard always wins against the frost giants." The boy huffed as he helped me up from the cold puddle of water and ice. The red headed boy ran to their goal dropping the ball. Den began celebrating running around to show off. What fun was it for the rest of us if they would always cheat to win? I certainly was not having it I don't frankly care if that was how it was supposed to happen. "He cheated!" I yelled at the boys who were celebrating. "Don't its not worth the fight. This is how it always is." The older boy noted with a huff. "Just because that is how it is does not make it right," I replied walking up to the pudgy red head. "You cheated. You broke your own rule," I pointed out looking at his feet. 

"Don't you think you are being a bit of a sore loser?" The Den joked and the other boys patted him on the back. Well most of them did Thor was standing aback with a concerned look on his face. "Come on guys," Thor tried to speak up. "What are you going to do go home to cry to mommy?" He teased again laughing the other boys joining in with their insults. "Go home you stupid girl," Den spat reaching forward to shove me again. This time I would not be so easily pushed around. I raised my hand up the blue escaping my fingers. The boys eyes widened as I shoved him backwards with a little help from my power sending him flying to the ground with a loud thump. The red headed boy scrambled to his feet.

"You STUPID WITCH!" He yelled getting right into my face. "Go back to your stupid sewing needles and playing dress up," he mocked the other boys now standing away from the two of us. My heart sunk at his words. "What did you just call me!" I asked furious and clenching my fist to not hit this boy in his stupid face. "We already put up with enough tricks from that one!" The boy yelled pointing to Loki who was watching the altercation. "We don't need another one of you!" The boy screamed in my face. 

"Den leave her alone," Thor interjected before this got even more physical . "That's Fine  but you push me over again I'll kick your ass. Then you will have to live with the fact you got your cheating arse kicked by a little girl." I raged before looking at the others around me. "I told you not to say anything," the team captain mentioned. Thor then looked at his friends and then he turned to me before saying, "I think you should leave you have done enough already". Disappointment rose in my chest like putrid bile. Not one of them stood up to help me or thought what he did was wrong. Either that or they were too afraid to say it. I did not have to say anything more to know what that stupid boy did was wrong. I should not have used my powers so recklessly I must admit. I was freezing and my favorite shirt was ruined by that big fat bully. Tears filled my eyes as I tried to take my muddy hands to wipe the tears away. I slowly began walking back to my rooms. 

If that was how they treated me I could not even imagine how they treated his brother. It made sense now as to why he preferred reading than playing with them. I honestly could not blame him. The game was absolutely stupid anyways to give others terrible rules to the advantage of the winning side. It wasn't  fair. "Wait," I heard a familiar voice call from behind. "Here," a pale hand reached in front of me holding a rag. "Thank you, Loki." I murmured taking his kind gesture. "I didn't do it for you," he replied still walking by my side. "Don't cry you idiot. You had every right to kick his ass. No one has been able to since they are all afraid of what he will do to them even Thor." He continued sounding apologetic\\. "Don't tell me they treat you terrible because of your gifts either."  I wondered wiping the heavy mud from my eyes. 

"To some degree however I do play awful tricks on them so I cant blame them for staying away." He replied and I laughed. "I would have loved to have seen that," I laughed again looking at him who was smirking. "Well if you stay around long enough you might even have a few pulled on yourself so don't get too cheeky. We are not friends." Loki mentioned with a bland expression. "See you later I suppose," Loki added before turning in the opposite direction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more still to come thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments!


	4. Chapter 4

 Instead of a great dinner as it was the night before, tonight was more of a dancing celebration as I once again found myself to be bored stiff waiting for anything exciting to happen. I flattened out a wrinkle in my gauzy white dress. I felt so small in a sea of ballgowns of every shade and style from the nine realms. Everyone it seemed was wearing a different shade of red. Men were dressed as opulent as the women with silver and brass plating with their adorning capes thrown over their shoulders pooling on the floor. It was a miracle I wasn't falling all over the dance floor. Once again there were little to no children my own age in attendance. I watched from afar my parents dancing happily on the dance floor. Meanwhile I searched the room for Loki. As much as I longed to dance along side my parents I knew I would only be a burden on their good time. The solstice was not just about me. It was to also celebrate the longest night and mark the beginning of a new solar cycle. The party would be going on long into the late hours of the night. 

I sighed looking for just about anything to occupy myself. I couldn't help but look for Loki in the crowd of people. It could not be too hard to find an older looking boy dressed in shades of green with his head in a book or trailing behind his yellow haired brother. The last thing I needed was another encounter with Thor. I could feel a change in the air how dense it was beginning to feel. Something was happening something pounding in my veins. I found a chair and slumped down finally getting to rest my feet.  

I let my seidr dance along my fingertips. That was when I noticed something small moving towards me on the ground. It looked like it was a snake. I reached down letting the snake slither its way up my arm. I laughed of how it felt against my skin. The snake crawled over my shoulder and onto the chair I was sitting on. In a blink of an eye Loki was there smirking scaring me half to death almost falling out of the chair. "Surprise," he said with a laugh. Shaking my head and fixing my skirts I continued flitting about my seidr along my fingers. 

" You look like you are enjoying your first ball then." He said his head turned looking at me. "I'm not sure if that is a rhetorical question or a statement but fine I guess," I replied looking at his green tunic. He stood out from the crowd of red, gold, and silver. "Bored?" Loki asked."you can say that again. Bored out of my mind. I thought these would be more enjoyable from how everyone at school was taking about the grand parties. Now I know why there are no other children here." At least I was being honest.  

"you want to go get into some trouble?" Loki asked again with his eyebrows raised in question. "Possibly depends." I replied interested in doing something more interesting than watching my parents dancing all night. "Did you want to go find out where the crowd is disappearing off too?" 

I examined the crowd and there were considerable less amount of people standing around now. "You mean that they are going somewhere we don't know about ?" Loki nodded. "I know where they are going. You cant't tell anyone it will be our little secret." Loki gestured to the exit of the ballroom. "Its that good of a secret I take it." Intrigued i nodded my head with a slight smile. I followed the black haired boy out of the ceremonial halls. "Where are we going?" I questioned in a whisper as we were wandering aimlessly in the dark halls dimly illuminated y the light of the full moon. That was when we saw someone. Loki grabbed my arm and dragged me behind a wall throwing his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. We watched for a minute as the person disappeared down dark corridor that was not visible before. I gently removed Loki's hand from my mouth. "Look at their eyes," Loki mentioned as I peered from behind the column more to get a good look of another two individuals appear from down the hall. Loki was right the eyes were glowing. But why? My curiosity was getting the best of me.

"How are we going to get down there without them noticing us?" I whispered looking at him for an answer. "I know another way through those caves one that no one else uses," he noted moving from behind the column we were crouched behind. Loki waved his hand along the golden wall and it suddenly vanished into thin air. A secret passage. "I've been making secret passages all over this place this is just one of them." Loki took a few steps down the darkened path. "Why don't you use your seidr to light the path so we don't fall to our death," he suggested with a shrug letting me go first ahead of him. I tried to focus on illuminating my hand so I could see the next two steps in front of me. The darkness seemed to swallow any light. 

* * *

 

 

Loki took me to an underground cave weaving between large marble stones underneath the palace. I would have had no idea that this was here. The water was dark gently rippling along the rocks gently. "What is this place?" I asked quietly not wanting to be found by an adult. "Its a ceremonial spring that is only used during the winter solstice." Loki explained as we stopped behind a large rock far away from where a large amount of men  were standing on the white sand stoically waiting for something to happen. The cave was silent one wrong move and we would more than likely get caught or worse. I was transfixed by the glowing eyes that surrounded me each of them glowing different shades of blue, green, purple and yellow. "Just watch," he replied silently the silence growing thicker and ticker in the room. It felt oddly uncomfortable the pressure in the air building. Where did the women go off too we saw earlier? My heart was racing inside of my chest. 

Suddenly the dark water began to give off a faint light. A light began to spread the heat that radiated off the pool of water spread. The water now turning a vibrant blue color of none that I have ever seen before. The water was not illuminating the entire room casting light along the ceiling. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the water. It was a woman. She did not look like she was soaked. It was her eyes that had me transfixed on the scene in front of me. The woman's eyes began to glow brighter than the men who were waiting on the white sands. Slowly one by one more figures of women emerged from the water. Many of them dressed in jewels and fine clothes and others barely covered their naked forms. Wait why were they naked? My stomach tightened with discomfort.  I glanced back at the men on the sand who were now chanting in some strange language I had never heard before. It sounded old and yet familiar to some part of me. 

The women were now taking small slow steps out of the waters and approached the men waiting on the sands. The chanting began to get louder and louder. It felt so wrong watching, but I could not tear my eyes away. The men began to touch the women. Confused, I looked at Loki who was just as transfixed on the figures as I was. The women paired off with the men and it began an elaborate dance between bodies that was not meant for my young eyes. "Loki, whats happening I don't understand," I cried wanting to leave immediately. We should not be here. Something was wrong. What they were doing looked wrong. "What do you mean," he questioned not tearing his eyes away. "I want to leave," I begged pulling myself away from the rock where I was hiding and tugging on the green tunic. "I don't like it I want to leave." I begged once again pullin g on his arm. 

Loki yanked his arm away causing me to fall backwards losing my footing. I landed on a sharp rock sending pain though my hand. When I looked down it was bleeding. I tucked my hand against my chest. "Stop acting like such a child," Loki snapped in an angered tone. "You wanted to do something and now you are complaining like a brat," he snapped again now looking at me with anger painted all over his face. Loki rolled his eyes at me at the sight of me clutching my hand. I could feel the warmth between my fingers. How dare he treat me that way. That was when the noises started not the chanting like we were hearing but someone moaning in pain. "I want to leave now." I stated loudly enough that if someone was here they would be able to find us. Loki clicked his tongue looking one last time before pulling himself from the rock.

Loki grabbed my hurt wrist and yanked me back up his secret passage. "What they were doing is not right. We should not be watching that stuff." I told him still trying to understand what I had just witnessed. "You better get used to what you were seeing. You will have to do that one day when you are older too. Like it or not." Loki laughed still dragging me behind him. "No I wont I refuse its too strange."I yelled pulling my arm away from his grasp. "But you will have to if you want to use your Seidr when you are older." Loki said calmly. How could he be so calm? "You are just lying to me. I don't believe you -your a trickster why should I believe a word you say." I told him relieved that we were out of his secret passage at least. 

"Go run to your parents then like a spoiled baby then. Go ahead go and ask your parents about what you get to do one day. I'm not lying to you." He said sounding more disappointed now than angry. "Father was right you are still too young to live here. You still cling to your mothers skirts." I fought back the tears tempting to slide down my face. I would not let them. I would not give him that satisfaction. I did not  want to stay their any longer than I had too. I began to run back to our rooms slamming the door shut tightly. I would not stay here to be bullied and tormented a moment longer. I went to my rooms and threw the stupid book on the ground. I should have known that this was all too good to be true. 

* * *

 

"I want to leave,"  I cried hugging onto my own legs on the bed. "I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want stupid training and I dont want to go to school here with the princes." I told my father and mother the next day. Confusion painted on their faces. "What happened why the sudden change of heart?" My father asked kneeling on the ground in attempt to comfort me. "I just want to go home. Please." I asked looking at my mother. "Can you just try it for a little while. Your father and I worked hard to get you a more permanent place here since we must stay here for work darling," my mother tried to explain. 

"No i want to leave now," i replied turing my head away from my parents not wanting to see their disappointment. Maybe Loki was right. I was still too much of a child to understand and maybe I did not want to understand just yet.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinity war killed me and whatever plot I had imagined before I saw the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> i find myself writing "s/he said" so i apologize if it seems repetitive.


End file.
